


Хорошая девочка

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cisswap, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Grooming, bathing your blood soaked friend with benefits, fluff in the tub, mentions of fisting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Вернувшись с миссии, Рен нехотя попросила Хакс о помощи. И Хакс затолкала Рен в ванну.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Хорошая девочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887077) by [youdidnotseeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/pseuds/youdidnotseeme). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Хакс подняла взгляд от датапада. На пороге маячила темная фигура.

— Проблемы, Рен?

Рен не ответила. От нее волнами исходило напряжение, электризующее воздух. Она слегка покачивалась, и рваные края капюшона неестественно колыхались. Шлем и одежда были покрыты засохшей кровью, пеплом и грязью.

— Проходи или исчезни. Не отнимай у меня время своими сомнениями.

С Хакс Рен всегда была импульсивной и прямолинейной, но сейчас она колебалась. И только когда Хакс поджала губы и приготовилась отпустить очередную колкость, Рен наконец вошла в каюту, позволив двери закрыться.

Она отсутствовала две недели, выполняя какое-то бессмысленное, связанное с Силой, задание, порученное ей Верховным лидером. Хакс не расспрашивала. Ей было ненавистно отсутствие абсолютного контроля или хотя бы полной информации о перемещениях Рен, но Хакс понимала, что она не в том положении, чтобы требовать. До отправки на эту миссию Рен не делилась с ней подробностями заданий, но после секса стала странно привязчивой.

Обычно, насытившись, Рен сразу же поворачивалась на бок и засыпала. Буйная грива волос скрывала ее лицо от Хакс и защищала от возможных требований уйти. Рен не любила обниматься. Она лежала неподвижно в нескольких тщательно выверенных дюймах от Хакс. И почти каждую ночь перетягивала на себя одеяло, и Хакс просыпалась из-за того, что холодная нога сталкивала ее на край кровати. Рен задерживалась только потому, что рассчитывала на еще один раунд утром. Из жадности. Но Хакс не возражала.

В ночь перед отбытием Рен обняла Хакс и положила голову ей на грудь. Хакс могла бы высказаться насчет этого нарушения хрупкого перемирия между ними, но слишком устала от ублажавшей ее последние полчаса Рен. Она чувствовала себя расслабленной и снисходительной и потому промолчала.

Теперь же молчала Рен, оставляя грязные следы на полу каюты Хакс. От нее несло гнилью и горячим металлом.

— Ты пользуешься прижигающим оружием, но постоянно оказываешься вся в крови.

— Иногда приятно поработать руками.

— Кто бы говорил.

Рен сняла шлем. Черные волосы прилипли ко лбу, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Под носом виднелась засохшая размазанная кровь, губа была разбита. Волосы потускнели, а косички, удерживавшие пышную шевелюру, расплелись.

— Ты провалила миссию и теперь хочешь отвлечься?

— Нет. Миссия прошла успешно.

Рен смотрела мимо Хакс, устремив расфокусированный взгляд куда-то вдаль. Хакс уже собиралась продолжить расспросы, когда Рен тяжело вздохнула и процедила сквозь неровные зубы:

— Мне нужно побыть рядом с кем-нибудь.

— Рен, на корабле тысячи человек. Вряд ли ты чувствуешь себя одинокой.

— Ты другая. Ты... — Рен прикусила разбитую губу. — Ты ощущаешься невозмутимой. Собранной. Настоящей.

Хакс поняла, что с Рен что-то стряслось. Что-то было не так. Что-то, чего не объяснить странностями Силы. Судя по скривившимся губам, если Хакс не начнет действовать, Рен, вероятно, так и простоит всю ночь с таким видом, будто пребывает мыслями где-то не здесь. Она будет мешать и разбередит в Хакс нежелательные чувства.

— Раздевайся. Одежду держи подальше от моего стола. Она испачкана, и я не хочу с ней возиться.

Хакс прошла в освежитель и включила воду, наблюдая, как наполняется ванна. Они никогда подобным не занимались, но Хакс решила все устроить.

В дверях появилась обнаженная Рен. Под одной из маленьких грудей налился большой синяк.

— Ребра сломаны?

— Нет.

Хакс взяла ее за руку и усадила на край ванны, заставив опустить ноги в воду. Наверное, та оказалась слишком горячей, но Рен даже не вздрогнула и не произнесла ни слова.

Косички распались на сальные сосульки. И Хакс провела по ним расческой, вытаскивая из спутанных прядей осколки костей. Ей хотелось дернуть Рен за волосы и укусить за шею. Хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы добиться от Рен более привычной реакции, не той, что она получала сейчас. Ведь когда Рен снисходила до разговоров, то бывала язвительной. Но, похоже, время было неподходящее, поэтому Хакс, впившись пальцами в мускулистые, широкие плечи, просто потянула Рен вверх.

Хакс изучила тело Рен, выискивая раны, о которых та сама и не сказала бы. Не нашлось ничего, кроме бластерного ожога на бедре. К счастью, заряд прошел по касательной, и Рен не осталась без ноги. Хакс бы расстроила потеря такой великолепной части ее тела. Бедра Рен всегда восхищали Хакс: широкие и удивительно мягкие. Они переходили в большую, крепкую задницу, на которой изумительно смотрелись синяки и следы укусов.

Рен продолжала стоять к ней спиной. Хакс пересчитывала родинки на ее плечах, пока не поняла, что Рен не собирается двигаться самостоятельно. Хакс бы порадовалась, если бы все это оказалось игрой, а Рен ожидала от нее приказа. Но Рен ничего не ждала, и они не играли. Рен словно отсутствовала.

— Сядь. Ванны для этого и предназначены. И я знаю, что ты раньше ими пользовалась.

Рен опустилась в ванну, подтянув к подбородку колени. На одном из них расплывался большой синяк, Хакс его только сейчас заметила. Она нахмурилась. Эти колени не предназначались для чужих меток.

Рен вздрогнула, когда Хакс внезапно направила поток воды ей на голову. Хакс продолжала поливать ее водой, пока пряди не отяжелели. Во время намыливания волос Рен с трудом откинулась назад, прислонившись к бортику ванны. Пена приобрела красный оттенок.

— Это не моя кровь, — сказала Рен.

Хакс не стала спрашивать, каталась ли она в останках того, кого разорвала на части.

Она закончила мыть волосы Рен и зачесала их назад, открыв бледный, влажный лоб. Тяжелые мокрые пряди спадали на грудь. Хакс вытерла кровь, крепко присохшую к коже под самым носом Рен. Взяла Рен за подбородок и повернула голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Рен посмотрела ей в глаза, но затем отвела взгляд.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — спросила Хакс.

— Да, несмотря на то, что ты невыносимо самонадеянна и часто бываешь неправа.

Голос Кайло звучал монотонно и безэмоционально, но ответ был хотя бы осмысленным.

— Хорошо. Останови меня, если ты этого не хочешь.

Хакс сжала левую грудь Рен и помассировала темный сосок. Левый был ее любимым. С одной стороны на нем красовалась маленькая родинка, слегка выпуклая и странно притягательная. Еще одно несовершенство, которое должно было бы отталкивать, но каким-то образом добавляло Рен привлекательности. Хакс сжала другую грудь, нежно ущипнула сосок, и он начал твердеть.

Она встала на колени и склонилась как можно ближе. Пройдясь ладонью по коже Рен, опустила руку ниже. Рискуя намочить рукав, но чувствуя необходимость кое-что сделать. Хакс не планировала своих действий заранее, иначе сняла бы рубашку. Она посмотрела на Рен. Та в ответ на прикосновения Хакс приподняла бедра, но ее глаза все еще оставались темными и невыразительными. Практически пустыми.

Хакс снова провела ладонью по напряженным плечам Рен. Та не шелохнулась, когда Хакс стала разминать узловатые мышцы. Поэтому Хакс переместилась к синяку на боку. Давила на него большим пальцем до тех пор, пока не услышала рваный вздох Рен и не заметила, как ее веки задрожали. Хакс провела пальцами по мягкому темному соску, играя с ним, продолжая безжалостно давить на больное ребро. Запустив пальцы другой руки во влажные волосы Рен, Хакс нежно обхватила ее затылок, побуждая прислониться к себе. Доза нежности в сочетании с болью должна была заставить Рен вернуться.

Кожа между ее грудями была влажной. Там красовался тонкий шрам, память о каком-то сражении, о котором Рен никогда не рассказывала. Выпуклый шрам — Хакс поджала губы. Ей придется изменить этот шрам, сделать его своим. «В следующий раз», — подумала она, медленно провела ладонью по другой груди Рен и, внезапно сжав пальцы, сильно ущипнула ее. Она не чувствовала вины, сжимая достаточно сильно, чтобы внести свою лепту в буйство красок, пятнающее бледную кожу Рен. Обычно ответом служили рычание и цветистая ругань, но сейчас Хакс добилась лишь того, что на лице Рен появилось недовольное выражение. Стали заметны небольшие морщинки, начавшие формироваться возле губ.

Хакс наклонилась к Рен. И облегченно вздохнула, увидев, что ее лицо вновь обретает краски, только глаза по-прежнему остаются тусклыми и темными. Хакс прижала кончик носа к щеке Рен и медленно повела к верхней губе.

— Тебе пора очнуться.

Фраза прозвучала ужасно сентиментально. Произнося ее, Хакс словно погружала голые ладони в битое стекло, но Рен сегодня пришла именно за такой лаской. Хакс поймет, что Рен стало лучше, когда на асимметричном лице появится усмешка, когда Рен прорычит, что нежности ни к чему.

Хакс опустила руку в почти обжигающую воду и нащупала твердый и одновременно нежный живот Рен. Погладила пальцем еще один шрам, вызывающий подозрения, что его владелицу выпотрошили, а затем опустилась ниже. Рен никогда не следила за лобковыми волосами. Хакс предлагала ей постоянный уход — хотя бы из соображений гигиены, — но Рен только высмеивала ее совершенно разумные стандарты.

Хакс нехотя признавала, что ей нравится упрямство Рен. Хакс пыталась убедить себя, что такое поведение напоминает спидер, попавший в аварию: невозможно повлиять на ситуацию, но и глаз не отвести.

Хакс лениво погладила и пропустила сквозь пальцы лобковые волосы Рен, прежде чем полностью накрыть ладонью промежность, лаская ее. Длинные половые губы Рен притягивали ее взгляд. Хакс мечтала оттянуть их, чтобы обнажить саму дырку. Она знала, что Рен не станет особо возражать, учитывая ее наплевательское отношение к собственному телу. Но сейчас Хакс довольствовалась тем, что гладила знакомые складки, пока не почувствовала, что Рен от прикосновений еще больше расслабилась. Хакс мысленно улыбнулась и прижала палец к входу, не проникая, просто предлагая. Рен вздохнула и подалась бедрами навстречу прикосновению. Слабый ответ, но Хакс была женщиной слова, даже невысказанного. Она медленно погладила Рен двумя пальцами, оценивая, насколько та мокрая. Достаточно, чтобы погрузить пальцы внутрь, прижав большой палец к клитору.

Влагалище Рен всегда было гораздо горячее, чем у всех, кого Хакс встречала на редких и бестолковых свиданиях. Она никак не могла насытиться этим жаром. Однажды она протолкнула внутрь кулак и не хотела его вынимать. Вытащила, только когда болезненные стоны Рен вывели ее из оцепенения. Хакс не удивилась бы, узнав, что из-за какого-то выверта Силы внутри Рен на несколько градусов горячее положенного.

Хакс ритмично двигала пальцами, одновременно надавливая ногтем на клитор Рен. От грубости та всегда кончала быстрее, а как бы Хакс ни нравилось играть с телом Рен, она утомилась. Она то двигала пальцами, то, вытащив их, гладила вход. По часовой стрелке, против часовой, вверх, вниз, контуры первых букв общегала, — не позволяя затуманенному разуму Рен угадать порядок. Хакс почувствовала, как она затряслась, пересохшие губы приоткрылись, дыхание сквозь них вырывалось коротко и судорожно. Хакс смотрела на прикрытые веки и красную полоску рта и продолжала двигать пальцами, пока Рен не раскраснелась, а дыхание не стало прерывистым. Она протолкнула три пальца, и Рен слегка развела ноги в ожидании. Несколько резких толчков, грубое движение большого пальца — и она напряглась. Задрожала, плотно закрыв глаза, а Хакс продолжила ласкать ее.

— Хорошая девочка, — прошептала Хакс.

Рен вздохнула, не открывая глаз, и Хакс отодвинулась, потянувшись за мылом. Вода остывала. Рен безвольно лежала, не помогая себя мыть. Хакс не довела дело до конца, но пока этого было достаточно. Ей совсем не хотелось удерживать полубессознательную Рен в душе.

Хакс довольно аккуратно вытерла ее полотенцем. Несомненно, ее подушка промокнет и пропитается странным запахом волос Рен, но сейчас не стоило об этом беспокоиться.

Хакс снова взяла ее за руку и отвела к кровати. Рен машинально залезла в постель и натянула черное одеяло до подбородка. Хакс сняла с себя мокрую форму и отбросила в сторону. Обычно она так не поступала, но сейчас внезапно почувствовала усталость.

Рен смотрела в потолок, а Хакс — на нее.

Медленно перевернувшись, Рен оказалась лицом к лицу с Хакс. Локон прилип к разбитой губе, черная прядь разделила лицо пополам.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она.

Хакс заглянула в глаза Рен, которые теперь были чуть менее пустыми.

Заправила локон Рен за ухо и ответила:

— Спи.


End file.
